Enter Sandman
by Crube
Summary: The crew crash-lands on a planet. Only one person survives


"Enter Sandman"

"Enter Sandman"

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Outlaw Star, nor the title. It belongs to Metallica.

By Laguna

Aisha tucked Hanmyo into her bed. It was quiet through out the halls of the living quarters onboard. Gene fell victim to bottles of whiskey while Jim was fast asleep in his quarters. Melfina checked the ship's security features and made her way to her cabin. Laguna stayed up at the cockpit, piloting the ship. "Aisha," Hanmyo said tiredly, "can you read me a story?" Aisha glanced at the clock, "Gee, it's a bit late, try to go on one night without a bedtime story." "Not really…. please can you?" Hanmyo plead. Aisha succumbed to her cute doe eyes and began to read a story. Hanmyo fell asleep in minutes.

A meteor smashed against the hull of the ship. Everyone woke up immediately. Hanmyo jumped out of bed to check what happened on the sonar in her bed. She went to tug on Aisha's arms. "Wake up Aisha, something happened!" Aisha snorted and opened her eyes. "What?….Ah, fine. Lets see what that idiot is doing up there." They made their way towards the cockpit area and found Laguna flipping some switches. "AISHA, HANMYO. GET OUT OF THE COCKPIT AREA, WE ARE GONNA CRASH!" Laguna demanded in a tone he had never used before, he was scared. The two nodded and made their way into a closet. Minutes later, the ship skidded across the atmosphere. The grapple arms and the two bottom turbines ripped from the ship from the violent force. The ship came to a sudden stop as it crash-landed. Aisha opened her eyes and saw Hanmyo hugging her tightly around the waist. She pried her off and kicked the closet door. "Laguna, are you ok?" Aisha hollered. No response. She made her way to the cockpit area. Wires and control boards spread across the room. A metal pipe went vertically across the room, skewering both sides of the wall. In the middle hangs Laguna, impaled by the piping. This cant be happening, Aisha thought. She slowly walked out of the cockpit area. "Aisha," Hanmyo looked at her, "Is Laguna ok?" Aisha paused for a second; she didn't know what to say to the little girl. Hanmyo turned her attention to some sobbing from the back. She ran to the place the sobbing came from. Gene was on his knees crying. Hanmyo looked around the room to see why he was crying like this. Jim's dead body lies on the bed with Melfina's body ripped in half by a loose fin. Hanmyo almost threw up from Melfina's status. Gene was prepared to die regretfully, he has never told his feelings for Melfina to her and that time will never come for him. He took out a 9mm barretta and placed the barrel in his mouth. Hanmyo ran out crying before she saw anymore. A shot echoed through the halls and a thump. Aisha turned her attention to the crying girl. "Aisha," Hanmyo said every couple seconds, "T-they are all dead." Aisha heard everything that had happened in the room. A scent caught her nose, gas was leaking. She took Hanmyo and ran out from the ship. The pilot light kicked back on, sending electricity through the fridge, causing a spark in the coils in the back of the fridge. The tiny spark hits the fumes and causes a fire and resulting to a massive explosion. Aisha looked around the area to see where they are. She held Hanmyo's hand and began to venture into the forest. Five hours flies by and the two are stranded on a planet they never been on. A trap net sprung underneath Aisha and Hanmyo. An Indian chief came up to the dangling net, poking Aisha and Hanmyo with a long staff. "HEY, DON'T DO THAT!" Aisha hollered. More Indians came out of the forest and untied the trap sending Hanmyo and Aisha down to the ground. They picked the two up and began to march. "Aisha," Hanmyo looked around the forest, "Are they friends or foes?" Aisha turned her attention to Hanmyo, "I don't know, maybe they think we are trespassers." They took them to a small village and dropped them on the ground, letting them loose from the rope. Before anything could be resolved, an earthquake rumbled. "AISHA!" Hanmyo hollered over the screaming and shouting, "WHATS HAPPENING?" Aisha saw a pair of red eyes lurking through the shadow. She stands in battle position. She charged into the unknown, her final battle. In a matter of minutes, the earthquake stopped. Aisha's body was thrown over next to Hanmyo. Hanmyo began to cry at the sight and kneels beside Aisha. "Don't cry little one, I will always be with you." With her final breath she managed to say one more thing, "Be strong, don't let anyone or anything drag you down." Hanmyo cried, her last friend died at her arms. She fell asleep crying.

Hanmyo woke up; she was covered in sweat and tears. She looked around. She was back on the Outlaw Star, in her quarters. She saw Aisha asleep with the storybook in hand. Hanmyo got out of bed and passed the kitchen area, seeing Gene asleep on the floor. She made her way to the cockpit area. Laguna heard the sliding door open and instinctively knew who it was, "Hanmyo, you better go back to sleep. We have a big job in the morning to do." Before he was every finished, Hanmyo made her way to Jim's quarters. Melfina slept in another bed across the quarters. Hanmyo climbed into Jim's bed and snuggled close. Jim opened his eyes to see Hanmyo by his side. "What's the matter Hanmyo?" He rubbed his eyes and took a glance at the drawer clock, "Its midnight." Hanmyo smiled to see everyone safe, "Its just another nightmare." Jim nodded and both fell asleep.

Ah….so…how was that story? Pretty shocking ending or you already knew what happened? Oh well, since no one really died, no flames please. Arigatou


End file.
